bathwater
by Mia Liz
Summary: the music has stoped.... [greg fic]
1. it will happen the day after tomorrow

Disclaimer: sad but true I don't own anything [and one day I am going to take over the world the first thing I will take is Greg] anyway rolling along  
  
Authors note: please be kind this is my first Greg/ csi fic and I have tried really hard [reviews with constructive criticism always help]. Oh and with the Catherine's daughter Lindsey I made her about 12-14 if someone knows her real age it would be appreciated thanks for understanding.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Greg sat in the break room, worrying about most things but mostly bills. His thoughts were interrupted by Catherine and her daughter Lindsey  
  
"Greg you look great today love that shirt"  
  
This was a lie on Catherine's part. But Greg looked like he was going to roll over and die.  
  
"What do you want Catherine, I'm not in the mood"  
  
Greg snapped back nastier than intended. "Oh Mr. cranky pant" Lindsey teased  
  
"Can you watch Lindsey for a while I go see Grissom" Catherine pleaded  
  
"Don't make me beg Greg"  
  
He looked at here like she had asked his to give away his coffee. "Sure I haven't got anything else to do"  
  
"Jez don't act so excited" Lindsey groaned  
  
"Greg is you all right"  
  
Catherine asked letting her mothering Instinct shine through for a second  
  
"You know you can talk to me right?"  
  
"Cath I'm fine just got a cold"  
  
Greg tried to smile but it turned out to a half-hearted frown/smile  
  
"So your fine, you look like your worrying about something"  
  
"Nope I'm cool just tired" Greg paused  
  
"Ok Lind whatcha' wanna do"  
  
"Can I watch a movie I brought 'how to deal' can I watch that?" Lindsey said while rummaging through her bag for it  
  
"Sure that's a Mandy Moore movie isn't it"?  
  
"More than I know" Catherine added "thanks Greg you're a lifesaver"  
  
#### Grissom's office #####  
  
"Hey does anyone know what's wrong with Greg?" Catherine asked the group  
  
"So you noticed it too" Nick paused as Grissom walked in  
  
"He said he had a cold but I think it's more than that" "Oh good I was thinking it was me" Sarah said while walking in  
  
"If Greg has a problem that he needs to talk about he'll talk about it" Grissom said trying to get things going  
  
"You know something don't you something don't you" Sarah jumped in Grissom paused before he answered [it would be best if Greg told them]  
  
"No I don't now any thing accept that Greg likes to talk even when he doesn't need to"  
  
"Liar" Catherine jumped on a stool  
  
"You know something gill, you're not very good at lying"  
  
"Again Catherine you under looking the obvious" Grissom said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Your enjoying this aren't you Griss" Warwick broke his silence after fishing his doughnut  
  
"Look at Greg's so called 'history' what's his case?"  
  
"Grissom this isn't a case it Greg!"  
  
I know I'm evil just leaving it there but I promise there will be lots more soon...  
  
Mia 


	2. When is tomorrow?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything sad but true [one day I will rule and I will own everything mwahhhh]  
  
Authors note- this is my first csi fic and my spelling and grammar are not great but I am trying my best!! And tell me if I get any facts wrong I most likely will change them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"This is a good skill for you all to learn, to separate your emotions from case, and look at it without a judging eye"  
  
Grissom was mainly looking at Sarah when saying this these few months he had noticed that she was becoming more and more apart from the 'real' world .  
  
"You know something don't you Grissom"  
  
Catherine became very defensive about Greg these last few months. This might be because of the accident it self or that everyone noticed that when Greg was in the hospital, there was no family to speak of, no phone calls, no letters, and nick was the person on record to call if there was an emergency. It was like had no family to speak of.  
  
"No Catherine. What would I know? I'm just his boss. Greg is probably just having a bad day. But if there is something wrong and Greg needs to talk about, he will talk about it. Now let's get to work"  
  
Grissom try to change the subject he almost positive that Greg was going to be fine. Sure he was.  
  
"It's he just doesn't seem right I mean he hasn't played music in ages, and has anyone noticed all the black he's wearing or is it just me"  
  
Nick playing the role of the concern friend had just realised that he just wasn't that, a friend. He didn't know much about Greg, he didn't even know if Greg had a girlfriend or a family or even were he lived. But Greg still had his name first on the emergency list. Why?  
  
"Well we have to find out what's going on. Umm oh why don't we take him to breakfast, then maybe he will open up"  
  
Warwick suggested obviously trying really hard to help Greg  
  
"Nick you invite him. So he won't get suspicious. Ok let's get to this scene. Come on Catherine".  
  
"Later guys, lets go and see brass. Sarah are you still with us"  
  
Nick waved his hand in front of Sarah's face then snapping his fingers.  
  
"Umm yep sorry just thinking, hmm yep lets go"  
  
Sarah jumped then walked out of the door  
  
"Later Griss"  
  
Both nick and Sarah yell in unison  
  
"Can we pretend that didn't happen?"  
  
Nick started  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
Sarah snapped she was still thinking about Greg when they walked passed the lab Greg was there hunched over a microscope, Nick was right he didn't play any music anymore and there was a lot of black she had always thought he wore it because it was easer to clean. Less stains.  
  
"Sarah I'm just going to go ask Greg about breakfast meet you at the car"  
  
Nick wandered into the lab before she could answer.  
  
"Hey greggo what's up?"  
  
Nick bounced in like nothing was wrong but you could cut the tension with a butter knife  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Greg mumbled while spinning across the room in his chair to get a solvent.  
  
"Well man some of us were thinking of going to breakfast you wanna come?"  
  
Nick tried to sound like this was a usual thing them dong something together, it wasn't.  
  
"Umm sure, I'll try but I told Justin from day that I would help him with some stuff that's building up".  
  
Greg paused like he was actually considering going to breakfast, he wasn't there was too much going on in his life to handle people pretending to care.  
  
"I'll try but I can't promise anything"  
  
Greg let out a big sigh. He was tiered. No he was passed tiered he was about to go into a coma any minute now, if that was possible.  
  
As nick left Greg wasn't sure if he wanted him to go. Ever since Lilly had gone he'd been so tired. Sometimes he did think about taking up Grissom's offer and taking some time of go see her parents, maybe even his parents even though they didn't even bother to come and see him in the hospital. Maybe it was time to patch things up. For her I mean.  
  
###### Nick and Sarah in a car ####  
  
"So what did he say?"  
  
Sarah asked eagerly, she her self had noticed Greg's lack of companionship or friends.  
  
"He said he'll try but he said he'd help Justin from day with some stuff first"  
  
Nick said while jumping out the Tahoe.  
  
They were meat by a slightly pissed of Grissom on the phone  
  
"No Mr sanders should not be doing anything of the sort, yes I do realise that is in his job description but for these special circumstances... I do believe that Greg should be aloud to get..."  
  
Grissom spotted a shocked looking nick and Sarah. But before he could say anything brass grabbed both of them.  
  
"It's sad about what happed. But Greg having to find her. Is just sick. Ok we have two d.b's in the living room. Looks like suicide to me but the thing is..."  
  
Brass was cut off. By Grissom yelling into the phone.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO DOES IT JUST NOT HIM!!!!"  
  
"Is Griss all right?"  
  
Sarah asked while standing across from nick giving him scared looks she wasn't scared of either Grissom or brass. She was scared for Greg, what was going on?  
  
Authors note: mwahhhhhha well that was fun wasn't it. I would just like to say before all you wonderful people go a review. First this fic is not going to be the following:  
  
Nick/Greg, Sarah/Greg or Grissom/Greg. If anything it will be a Greg/original character.  
  
Now I have ruined some people's day go and tell me about it and REVIEW!! And I should note that the accident they talk about in the beginning was the one in 'play with fire' ok I just thought it may have confused some people allrighty then go review.  
  
Song recommendation : honey and the moon by Joseph Arthur [ this can be found on the O.C soundtrack which I have on common rotaion while writing this so if you have listen to while reading. Toodles  
  
[Review review review] 


End file.
